Accident
by LN8866
Summary: Michael has a car accident
1. Chapter 1

A/N~ Thanks to WritePassion...she gave me the idea for a car accident & it just turned into this...Hope you like it!

* * *

Michael sat at the curbside, holding his head in his hands, he rubbed his face. He flinched as he accidently hit the gash on the side of his head. He pulled out his cell and called Sam before putting the phone away. All he said was "Can you come to the corner of Main and First? There's been an accident."

Sam was the first to arrive. Seeing the condition the Mike was in, he shook his head in sorrow. "You OK brother?"

"Jesus Mike, what happened?"

Michael looked straight ahead, not meeting Sam's gaze. "Chasing that guy who robbed the nuns. He turned around and plowed into the front end. There were cars in back of me so I couldn't back up."

Sam put his arm around. Michael and asked "They let you see her yet?"

Michael shook his head. "No. I tried but they keep pushing me back. See if you can find something out for me."

Sam got up and walked out of sight, looking for someone in charge. Michael let an EMT clean and cover his wound. Sam came back and sat down, placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Its really not good Mike. Her body was badly damaged her frame just couldn't handle the impact. I don't know what to say. I never thought we'd have to say goodbye so soon. You just got her back only a few years ago. Whatever wasn't right you fixed it and things got better in time." Sam's voice cracked as he added "It was damn near perfect."

"What am I going to do Sam? I loved her." Michael said, trying to hide how upset he was.

"You start over. It's pretty easy now. If you want the same kind, you look online or the newspapers. The newer ones are incredible these days. Not like in the ninety's. Bodies are lighter and pretty damn impressive." Sam said, picking up a pebble and tossing it into the street.

Michael turned his head and looked at Sam in disbelief. "Do you even hear what you are saying?"

As soon as Sam finished asking "What's your problem?", Michael grabbed Sam by the collar and knocked him to the ground.

"My problem is that in one breath you are telling me Fiona is dead and the next you are telling me that I should get a new girlfriend!" Michael snarled at Sam.

Sam laughed but then stopped when he saw Michael's pained expression. "Mike, when you said they wouldn't let you go see 'her' and wanted me to check on 'her', I thought you meant the Charger! I had no idea Fiona in the car with you! I'm sorry buddy! I would never tell you to go out and get another girl if you lost Fiona."

Michael was frozen for a moment, until the paramedic came and tapped Michael's shoulder. "Sir, we have Miss Glenanne asking for you. She was unconscious before but she's awake now. We are going to take her to the hospital so you ride along if you want."

Michael got off Sam and walked away. He could still hear Sam yelling "I'm sorry!" in the distance.

Sitting down in the ambulance, Michael leaned over and kissed Fiona on the head. "I'm so relieved you are ok." He whispered, taking her hand in his.

"Takes more than a bump to the head to get rid of me." Fiona said jokingly. Noticing his eyes fill with tears she asked "What's wrong?"

"I asked Sam to check on you. He thought I thought I meant the car. He went and talked to someone and they said the car had too much damage to the body and the frame couldn't take it the impact. Then he's telling me how I can get a new one, meaning car, but I thought he meant you. I thought he meant you died." Michael leaned forward and kissed her hand.

Fiona sighed. "Michael, you poor thing. I'm fine."

The paramedic came in and made Michael lean back. They rode to the hospital in silence. Once at the hospital Fiona was admitted for overnight observation. Once in the room she sat on the edge of the bed and began to get up.

"Where do you think you are going?" Michael asked.

Fiona took her clothes from the counter and smiled and said "Home. I am not sleeping overnight in a hospital. The bed is dreadful and the sheets make my legs break out in a rash. I am not staying."

Michael grabbed her clothes from her and raised his voice to Fiona. "You are staying. You were knocked unconscious. You heard the doctor say that you need to stay here because you have a bad concussion."

"I will not let you tell me what to do!" Fiona said, snatching her clothes from Michael.

Michael placed his hands on her arms and said "I thought I lost you today. I am not taking any chances. If something goes wrong, the doctors are here and they can help."

Fiona began to protest. "Please do this for me, Fi. This one thing I need you to do." Michael took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. He whispered "Please."

Fiona obliged and quietly climbed back in bed. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you."

Throughout the night Fiona drifted into a light sleep but only to be woken up by nurses coming to check on her.

Around two in the morning, Michael looked over at Fiona and said "Fi, I'm getting out. I'm done."

"What? Done with what?" Fiona asked groggily.

He walked over to the bed and sat down facing her. "Everything we've been doing the past few years. I've had it. I've had too many near misses with losing you forever and I don't want to push my luck. I thought you died in a house explosion, you were going to move to Ireland, Strickler shot you and tried to drown you, you've been held hostage a few times, you were either going to spend the rest of your life in prison or be executed on British soil if you got extradited and now the car accident. I'm tired of being scared."

"What about people who need your help? Are we just going to turn our backs on them?" Fiona asked.

Michael closed his eyes and said "Yes. I know it seems wrong, but I just want to keep you safe. I can't do that with the life we lead."

Fiona opened her arms and pulled him onto her chest. "What about the CIA?"

"They'll offer me a buyout if I want to retire. I have enough money that accrued when I was burned. We sell some of our weapons..."

Feeling Michael's breathing slowed, she lazily ran her fingers through his hair as she herself drifted off to sleep.

The next day, the doctor released Fiona with strict orders that she was to rest and not do anything too strenuous. Still mad at Sam, Michael called Jesse who came to pick them up at the hospital and drop them off at the loft. Michael made Fiona spend the day in bed, but gave her files to shred. He sorted through his collection of weapons and toys he had amassed since being back in Miami.

"I meet with Tom Card tomorrow. You'll be ok by yourself?" Michael asked.

Fiona got out of bed and wrapped her arms around Michael. "I will be fine. Are you happy with your decision?"  
"One hundred percent happy. I'm ready to do this." he answered without hesitation.

Fiona turned him around so she could see his face. Looking into his eyes, she said "I just want you to be sure this is what you want. I don't want you to wake up five or ten years from now and regret leaving the life you've built."

Pulling Fiona into his arms, he rested his head on hers and said "I won't regret anything because I have you. You are my life."

He pulled back a little and gave her a kiss. "How about I join you on the bed so you can rest?"

"Rest?" Fiona said, raising her eyebrow.

Michael smiled and said "By rest I mean you are going to lay down and I will rub your back until you fall asleep."

Fiona pouted and said as she climbed into the bed "You're no fun!"

"One good thing about me retiring, we'll have plenty of more time to spend in bed when you are better." Michael said with a smile.

As he began to scratch her back, she sleepily said "Promise?"

Michael laid down next to her and kissed her cheek. "I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N~ For my friend Dusty who loves Sam dearly. 3

* * *

Sam arrived at the loft and started to climb the stairs. Seeing Fiona peek her head out the door, he said "Hey sister! How's your head today?"

"It hurts but I'm better. You better get out of here before Michael gets home. He's still mad at you for making him think I was dead. Actually, I'm mad at you too! Do you have any idea what you've done to him?"

Sam stopped at the top of the stairs. He threw his hands in the air and said "I said I was sorry. How was I to know you were going to be with him? I honestly thought he was talking about the Charger."

"I'm not even getting into with you right now. Do you know where Michael is right now?" Fiona yelled.

His first thought was to give a snappy comeback but then decided against since Fi was already yelling at him he gave a straight response. "I have no idea where he is. Knowing him, since you are up and moving around on your own, he's at work doing CIA stuff."

Fiona shook her head.

"Ok, he's has a client and is helping them?" Sam asked.

Again, Fiona shook her head.

Following Fiona into the loft, he noticed that something was different but he didn't know what. "Did you guys redecorate?"

"Kind of. Michael right now is with Tom Card. He's retiring from the CIA. He's retiring from helping the average citizen and he is getting rid of the bulk of his weapons and other gadgets he has collected over the years. He told me that without any doubts he's out of the entire business."  
Fiona announced.

Sam looked at Fi in disbelief. "You are kidding me, right?"

"Nope. Apparently, the whole 'your girlfriend is dead' incident and the doctor keeping me for observation in the hospital was enough for him to reevaluate the direction his life was heading."

"Did you try to talk him out of it? I'm all for him leaving the CIA, but he should at least help people." Sam said in a frustrated tone.

Fiona knew Sam wouldn't understand, but she explained anyway. "Sam, when I was in the hospital and tried to check myself out, he wouldn't let me. He begged me to stay in the hospital overnight. You didn't see his face or his eyes. We knew this day would come when wanted to end it. Earlier, I was shredding files and he was so calm and happy. He's ready Sam. There's no talking him out of this and I don't think we should. If you want to keep helping people, then that's up to you, but Michael made the point we've had too many near misses in losing one another. Next time we might not be so lucky."

"Well, if that what he wants to do, I'm behind him all the way. I have some stuff to do though. You guys going to be around later tonight or tomorrow? I'll come by and try to smooth things over." Sam asked.

"If he's with Card right now, you might want to wait until tomorrow." Fiona advised.

Sam nodded, smiled and walked out of the loft. He was a man on a mission. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed a number and said before getting into his car "Franco! I'm glad I caught you. I need your help..."

Later that night Michael and Fi were doing dishes. Michael said out of nowhere "Sam was here. There was a beer missing. What did he want? Was he checking to make sure you were still alive?"

"Michael, that's not fair. I don't think you should harbor this grudge against him. He feels terrible. I even yelled at him too for making you worry. He knows he was wrong. He's Sam, right or wrong, you know he's always had your back. It was a simple mistake."

Michael slammed his hands down on the sink. "It was not a simple mistake. I'm not talking about this anymore."

They finished the dishes in silence. About an hour later, Michael was fixing the railing on the stairs, when Sam came by. Fiona greeted him, but Michael kept on working.

"Mike, you left your sunglasses behind when you walked off to the ambulance. Thought I'd drop by and give them back." Sam said, extending them out and hoping Michael would take them.

When he didn't take them, Fiona took them instead. "Sam, I'm sure Michael really appreciates you coming by with the sunglasses. You know how he loves these."

Sam looked at Fiona who just shrugged her shoulders. "Well, guess I better go. If you want to join us, Elsa and I are going to have drinks at the hotel later. You guys should come by."

Again, Michael said nothing. Fiona thanked him for the invitation and watched Sam sulk off. "How long are you going to punish him Michael?"

"Fi..." Michael said, in a loud booming voice. Fiona quietly walked up the stairs. "It's getting late, I'm going to shower and get ready for bed."

The next day Michael and Fiona were finishing lunch at Carlito's when Sam approached the table. "Hey guys. What's going on?"

"Hi Sam. Fi, I'm going to go get the car." Michael said as he got up and walked away.

Fiona smiled and said "He's starting to thaw! He said 'Hi' to you!"

Sam sighed and sunk back into his chair. "Fi, I tried almost everything. I have a peace offering that might help. Just make sure you are home tomorrow."

Fiona rose as she saw Michael pull her car up to the front of the restaurant. "Sam, I'll try my best to help. I hate to see you guys throw away your friendship." She leaned over and kissed him goodbye.

The next day, Michael offered to take Fiona to the beach for the day. Instead she pretended to have a headache and laid in bed a little more than usual. Around eleven in the morning, Fiona and Michael were playing cards at the kitchen table when they heard a car pull into where the Charger would have been parked. Michael got up and walked out the door.

"Sam, why is there another Charger sitting here?" Michael asked.

"Because this is my way of trying to tell you how sorry I am that I upset you. You wouldn't talk to me the past two times that I saw you. You wouldn't even look at me. I know this won't make up for me being confused and making you think Fi was dead, but I have to keep trying to get you to acknowledge me."

Michael came down the stairs and walked around the car. "Sam, you didn't have to do this. We restored the Charger. I know what it was worth and this is in even better condition than mine. I can't accept this Sam. It's too expensive. Get your money back. I'm fine, I'll buy a car on my own."

"This isn't about the money Mike. Look, the Charger was your Dad's. Then you came to Miami, took the car and we all did work on it. Even Jesse helped out on occasion with repairs. It went from your family to our family. Yeah, I think of us as a family and it kills me when I realize the pain I caused you. I would never want anything bad to happen to Fiona. She's my sister."

Sam swallowed as he spoke his voice cracked. "The worst part of this is that I'm losing my best friend and brother to a stupid misunderstanding."

Feeling bad, Michael sighed. "Sam...I truly appreciate the car and you are my brother too. God knows I would have never gotten through the past few years without you. Right now though, everytime I see you, I keep thinking back to that moment when I thought Fi was dead. That was the worst moment of my life and I'm having trouble getting past that. I will though. We'll be ok."

The two men leaned against the car, both looking straight ahead. Michael asked "Can you stay to help me fix the balcony door? Fi say it doesn't close right and I need help."

Sam answered enthusiastically "Yeah, I think I could stay. You got any beer?"

Michael laughed. "Sam, you were here the other day when I was out and you had a beer. You know I haven't touched them."

Sam gave Michael a hug. "I'm sorry brother."

Michael responded "I'm sorry too. Lets go fix that door so Fiona stops complaining. She's making me crazy."

"Women will do that to you...especially crazy Irish gals." Sam said as he climbed the stairs, feeling happier than he had been in days. His family was safe and happy once again.


End file.
